I think I might be falling for you
by seventeenforeverr
Summary: When Bella's mother asks her to run to the store and pick up ingredents for dinner, she doesn't expect anyone to be joining them. She also doesn't expect to fall for her dinner guest. AU/OOC
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! So here's the Prologue to my new story. I hope you will read it and enjoy it!

Please give me some feedback! I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for putting time for control on hold :(

* * *

I'd never given much thought to who my mother had dated before she married my father. In fact the thought never crossed my mind. So when she told me to go pick up ingredients for dinner, I thought it would be just the two of us sitting down to some of her famous lasagna. But when she told me that her old high school sweet heart would be joining us for dinner I felt happy for her. After the divorce with my father she seemed to be in a slump. When she told me that he was going to be bringing his son, she never told me that he was near my age. She never told me that he was gorgeous, and she never told me that I would fall in love with him.


	2. I've got a feeling

Hey everyone! Thanks for sticking with me!

Here's the first chapter, and i hope you guys like it!

**Chapter song: I've got a feeling-Black Eyed Peas.** Just cause Bella's got a good feeling about today :)

Again I own everything from the sky to the ocean to my mind and this story, but sadly not Bella or Edward or any of the other lovely characters SM has concocted

* * *

"Bella. Bella!"

I rolled over trying to ignore the constant calling of my name. It was a bright Saturday afternoon.

Wait bright? That's impossible, Forks doesn't do bright.

I wrapped my blankets around myself and shuffled to the end of my bed like a caterpillar, to my window. I pushed back the blinds and to my astonishment, there truly was a sun!

I jumped up and did a quick happy dance.

After my mother's divorce we moved from sunny Arizona to bleak, constantly rainy and gray Forks, Washington. I didn't mind the move. I mean sure I'd lose the sun, the heat, my friends, and have to start over at a school with kids that have been together since America was founded, but hey it was all to help out my mother.

See my mom has just gotten divorced, well not just, but you get the idea. Charlie was great, but he was never home. He would always be gone on business and that was just hard for my mom. That and they realized that they were just better off as friends. Charlie was remarried two months after the divorce. He clearly had no trouble getting back on that marriage horse, but my mother still needed to take lessons if she was at all interested at riding that horse again.

So with Charlie remarried, and nothing holding her in Phoenix, we packed up and moved back to her home town of perpetual gray Forks. I didn't mind it too much, I mean I only had four months left of my junior year and I would just be starting my senior year so it was no biggie. Chalk it up as me getting to heaven faster.

So flash forward a bit, and you can see me doing a happy dance in my bedroom to the first time the sun has graciously come out to greet me. I've been here for two months, and the sun has refused to come out. It's playing hard to get, I know it.

I mean it is May so that should mean sunshine and all that goes with spring and start of summer.

"Bella!" I heard my voice again, causing me to abruptly stop my impromptu happy dance and trip over my tangled comforter. Did I mention that I was cursed with left feet? Well let me tell you about it. See I'm not that bad of a klutz, but at times my illness decides to prop up and rear its oh so ugly head. These times being either in front of a cute guy, or in front of a large amount of people. Take my Aunts wedding, I who hates attention, was forced into being a bridesmaid. It already spelt doom since putting me in heels would just equal death and destruction. Ok not so much death, but surely destruction and lots of it. Ok I'm rambling a bit. But anyway, I was walking down the aisle with Chopin's funeral march playing in the background, not literally, and I was praying to all and any god that would hear me to not let me fall. Apparently that was the day all god's went on vacation. So I continue walking down the aisle and what do you know? I trip! My heel got stuck on a ribbon connected to a pew and bam I go down, taking all the flowers and bridesmaid with me. Let's just say I have a scar on my chin to prove it and my uncle has the whole thing on video.

I shake my head to clear the horrible memory and rush out of my bedroom to answer my mom's call. No doubt she's been calling my name forever by now.

I lean over the railing and see her mopping the foyer.

"Yeah mom?" I call out.

She looks up and shakes her head, "About time you decide to answer. I swear you sleep like a zombie!" She laughs.

"Ha Ha very funny mom. Did you need something or did you voluntarily choose to awaken the dead?" I ask as I start to walk down the stairs.

"Well seeing as it's almost 12:30 and you're still asleep, I chose to wake you up so you could enjoy the daylight." She replies as she puts away the mop.

"So very kind of you, thanks though. I want to enjoy the sun since it decides to show its face for once." I say as I walk into the kitchen and grab a strawberry pop-tart. These things really are my legal drug. I take a seat at the island and start munching away as I watch my mom pour herself a cup of orange juice.

"Any plans for today?" She asks taking a sip.

I chew, "Not that I know of, I can't seem to find my phone." You'd think with an iphone that I paid for myself, I would know where I leave it. I swear, my phone and my keys decide to run away and party without me.

"It's on the foyer table with your keys genius." She laughs.

I stick my tongue out at her, real mature I know.

"Thanks."

She nods her head and puts her glass in the dishwasher.

"So you don't have any plans for tonight?" She asks again.

I shake my head, "Probably not, Jasper came home so Alice will be occupied tonight." I shiver thinking of what my best friends will be doing tonight.

When I moved here I was nervous about finding kids that I would actually like hanging out with. I'm a bit finicky with who I hang out with. But the moment I stepped into my English class and looked at the spiky haired pixie sitting next to the only available seat, I knew we'd be best friends. And what do you know? We are.

"Ok good," She says as she turns to face me. "Can you run to the store and pick up a few things for me?"

"Sure, what do you need?" I ask as I throw away my wrapper.

I watch as my mom starts to write down a list of food and hands it to me.

"Hurry up and get changed." She shoos me out of the kitchen and towards the stairs as she finishes up cleaning the kitchen.

I run up stairs and pull on a pair of skinny jeans and I through on an old University of Arizona hoodie I had picked up when I visited the campus. You could tell it was my favorite since it was faded from all the times it had to be washed.

I slipped on some red flip flops, not caring that it was probably still a little bit cold out and that my toe nail polish was bright blue and chipped.

I grabbed my keys and phone and walked out the door.

I hit unlock to my car, my baby really. It was a green jeep wrangler. I was proud of it cause it had taken me a crappy job as a hostess in Arizona, and a job here in Forks at an pizza place to pay for.

I got in, turned on the radio and heat. I put my phone in the cup holder and reached in my pocket for the list.

Crap, I forgot it inside.

I opened my door and made a dash inside for it. It seems that I picked up my phone and keys but left the list.

"Forgot the list didn't you?" I heard my mom call from the kitchen.

"No I uhh forget my shoes. Shoes?" I smacked my head and called a quick good bye as I ran back to my running jeep.

"I'm an idiot." I murmured as I backed out of my drive way and turned onto Forks one main road. Yeah you heard me. You could take this road and it will take you anywhere. You'd have to be an idiot to get lost in Forks. It was like Dorothy's yellow brick road.

I rode the main road for five minutes before pulling into the Forks shopping center parking lot.

I grabbed my phone and the list and slipped my keys over my head. I had just picked up one of those really pretty Vera Bradley lanyards.

I walked towards the entrance and read down the list.

_Ground beef_

_Lasagna shells _

_Onions_

_Garlic_

_Oregano_

_Diced tomatoes_

_Pasta sauce_

_Lettuce _

_Tomatoes_

_Salad dressing_

_Soda _

I jumped up and punched the air in the middle of the super market. Oops.

I was so excited! Mom was making Lasagna!

I quickly grabbed a cart and started up and down the aisles with people still staring at me.

Oh well, they're just jealous that they're not having homemade lasagna.

I quickly grabbed all the ingredients and made my way towards the checkout line. I skimmed through the magazines, who really cares about Spencer and Heidi?

I started to put my crap on the belt and grabbed myself a Twix. It was basically calling my name out.

_Bella buy me! Eat me! Enjoy my yummy caramel and chocolate goodness!_

Creepy I know.

"Hey Bella!" An overly excited voice took me out of my slightly disturbed Twix fantasy.

I looked up, "Oh hey Tyler." Not at all excited to see him.

Ever since I moved here, it has been like a game show. Let's see who can ask the new girl on a date first. Yay me I get to be the lucky contestant on this game show.

Let me tell you, tons of fun! Not.

"So how have you been?" He asked as he ringed up my groceries.

"Pretty cool you know, getting my army ready for the legion of the undead that are sure to attack any day now." So I had a thing for zombies, so what? Ok zombies, vampires, werewolves, and anything along those lines.

He looked up at me, trying to see if I was kidding or not. I guess since moving here my sarcasm has become my first language.

I waited patiently, tapping my foot, for him to finish ringing me up. Before he could tell me my total I quickly slapped down two forty's and ran outta there.

I loaded up my jeep and drove home, enjoying my delicious Twix and thinking of that delicious lasagna I would be soon having.

I pulled up and parked my car. I began to unload it and carry the bags into the kitchen.

I placed them on the table and began to put them away. I looked around for my mom but didn't see her.

"Mom?" I called out.

"Coming." She replied as I heard her coming down the stairs.

"You look nice, are you going anywhere?" I asked leaning on the island.

She blushed, a trait I had to so kindly pick up from her.

"No but, I am having an old friend of mine and his son come over." She replied.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and seeing as it is 1 in the a.m i am retiring to bed.

Goodnight/goodmorning to you all!

And please REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW -----they are my legal drug :))


End file.
